Armor Shop
by The Lone Sunflower
Summary: One-Shot based on Enbizaka Tailor. Sari is in love with Bumblebee, but sees him with other bots. She must get him back yet Must she work on making armor.More she uses her saber, the sharper it will get, making easier to cut the hard metal. T for murder


**It's been in my mind lately. Had to get it out. Again totally random place, with random setting/ situation. Sorry for the spelling errors. Can you guess the charaters I used besides Sari and Bumblebee? Hope you like the pairings! Enjoy**

**Pairing: Sari x Bumblebee **

**Song: ****Enbizaka Tailor**

**Artist: Luka Megurine**

**Rating: T for brief sexual reference and murder**

Sari owned an Armor shop in Iacon on Cybertron. She lived her life quiet peaceful, repairing and making armor for other bots. She made the top quality armor and bots would brag to one another about how they had their armor 'upgraded' at her shop. Sari was very talented.

She didn't care if whether or not how much the Autobots loved her craftsman's ship. All she cared about was how the mech she loved treated her. The mech was very disloyal, never visiting her. But never mind him. She must focus on her work, using her saber to cut the alien metal_. Her mentor told her that the more she uses her saber, the sharper it will get, making easier to cut the hard metal._ Sari smiled at the though of her mentor. Unfortunely, he was 'killed' by a "Decepicon" who just so happens to know when her master went to recharge.

The next day, Sari was setting up the outside of the shop, like always. Iacon was a big city, with buzzing bots everywhere, laughing, yelling, and talking on their comm.-links, whatever. Just like it has been ever since the Great War had ended. She spotted her yellow and black lover, walking down the street with another mech. The mech was blue and red with armor that fitted him. She could tell that she once made it. It was in good shape. To Sari, they seemed to be enjoying each others company, laughing. They seemed to be very close together, very close. Sari was fuming! How dare he, go out with another bot, when he has me? Sari stormed back in her shop and began to work, with tears running down her faceplate.

Next day. Everybody was whispering about the death of the blue and red mech. It seemed so sudden, so odd that a fellow Autobot would do such a thing. They knew that it was impossible for a Decepicon doing… for not having any robots for many stellar-cycles. But Sari just started the day, like any other, with a wide grin.

Deciding to give herself a break that day, she decided to walk through the park. There she says her love with a femme. The femme was had a beautiful greenish blue faceplate, with happy smile on her as Sari's love and her hugged each other. So now, the mech was bi- and was cheating on Sari. This will not stand for long. Before Sari left in disgust, she notice that the femme had pretty green gloves. Sari returned to her shop, working on a piece of armor that was due later that day. Thinking about her favorite saying, _the more she uses her saber, the sharper it will get, making easier to cut the hard metal…_

On the third day, the city was very nervous. Another bot has been offline. The Elite Guard were now patrolling the city's streets 24/7. They were determine to find this killer. Sari decided to go out to the market and buy her some Energon, she was almost done with her project. While waiting in line, she saw her boyfriend again, and of course, with another bot, no, _with other bots._Primus! The nerve he had, dating TWO Autobot mechs that were A LOT younger than him! The other bots, she could tell, were twins, younger than him. All three of them were in front of a shop laughing. One twin had orange wings on his arms and the other blue. Sari just sighed as it was her turn to pay.

Now, the Elite Guard was frantic, the twins, who were apart of the Elite Guard themselves were killed. The enitie city was a wreck now, with bots not know how they should or should not trust. Sari had finally finished her project, when she noticed that her saber had an odd Energon purple tint to the blade. Sari just smiled and shrugged. Eh, at least she can finally talk to her mech.

She puts on her new blue and red armor, her green gloves, and a orange fin on her right arm, a blue on the left. _Bumblebee is going to love me at first sight and ask me to become his bondmate right there. _She though quiet happily. _Aren't I the perfect bot for him? _

Bumblebee was where he was before with the femme, crying hard. Sari walked up to him and said hi. Bumblebee looked up to see who it was, and smiled abit…..

The entire city was chaotic, for another mech was killed. Who in Primus's name do such a thing to kill a team of 5. Sari just ignored it all, she was thinking about her love. Why did he act like I was a stranger. " Hello, Its very nice to meet you…" she spat to no one, working on the latest model of armor. She must focus on her work, using her saber to cut the alien metal_. The more she uses her saber, the sharper it will get, making easier to cut the hard metal. _The saber was now, colored with a distinct Energon purple.

End

….


End file.
